


Follow-up

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Sonny and Rafael had their first date last night, but there's one thing they forgot to do.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Follow-up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detective_giggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_giggles/gifts).



He's going to do it. As soon as Rollins stops talking, he'll do it.

She stops talking and he nods, says something acerbically witty, leads them to the door.

"Wait, Carisi, would you?" He asks casually.

He turns back. "What's up, counsellor?"

"You forgot something last night," Barba says.

Their first date had gone well, but had ended with Sonny thoughtfully seeing Rafael into a taxi and waving him off.

"Yeah?" Sonny looks down, eyes gleaming.

Rafael reaches out, smoothing Sonny's tie, using it to pull him down.

"Yeah," he murmurs as Sonny's mouth opens soft and sweet under his.


End file.
